Nerve
by Louvampyer
Summary: Bare fic: Oneshot, Peter questions Jason about what's been going on with Ivy lately


**AN: I always loved in the LA version, during All Grown Up, you hear Peter, all shaken up, maybe crying, ask 'Did you sleep with her?' And Jason laughs and replies 'What? _No_. NO!' And as I can't find a video of the LA cast anywhere (anyone?... _please_?) I don't really know what's going on there, since at that point Jason and Peter have broken up… This is just how I see it going… So this is set just before Promise… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

Peter stepped up to the door, his heart rate already increasing, and reached cautiously for the knob. After turning it half way, he changed his mind and knocked three times, taking a step back and having just enough time to run his hand nervously through his hair before the door opened.

Jason's smile faded the moment he saw Peter. "Hey." Peter just nodded in response as Jason leaned against the door frame. "What's up?"

"I just think I left some books when I left, and I need one of them." He pointed to the book shelf behind Jason. "You mind if I look? I'll just be a minute." He kept his eyes anywhere but on Jason.

Jason stepped aside, inviting Peter in, who turned sharply against the door so he wouldn't brush against Jason as he made his way to the book shelf. He crouched in front of it, quickly pulling out three books, and continuing to look over the shelves.

"Look Peter…" Jason let out a small sigh, closing the door again and making his way to Peter. "…I don't want…"

The second Jason's hand hit his back, Peter swerved away, nearly falling over, if he hadn't caught himself on the rail of his old bed. "Don't!" He looked up to Jason's eyes briefly. "You don't get to touch me." It came out as more of a request than a command.

Jason took a step back, holding his hands in front of him. "Okay, sorry." His hands dropped back to his sides as Peter turned back to the book shelf. "Look, I don't want it to be like this with us."

Peter didn't turn around, just plucked a book from the shelf. "What did you expect?"

"I just…"

"Did you think I'd be fine? That it wouldn't matter?" His voice shook as he spoke, but he piled the books in his arms and faced Jason, looking a bit more confident, but anyone that knew him could tell it was more him trying to convince himself than actual confidence. "You seen Ivy lately?"

Jason tensed up, but forced his shoulders to relax with an offhanded shrug. "Not really."

Peter nodded, as if he were expecting this answer. "Ya I figured. No one has. She hasn't been hanging out much lately."

Jason shook his head. "Ya so? Maybe she's just tired or something." He leaned back against his bed post.

"Well you see, Nadia has this theory…" Peter looked down to the stack of books in his hands, which were shaking. He kicked his heel into the floor and shook his head. "She thinks her brother broke Ivy's heart."

Jason was happy Peter was still looking down so he couldn't see the shamed face he wore for an instant. "I don't know what she's talking about."

"You don't have a clue?" Peter's voice went again from confident to shaky, but he still didn't look up, instead finding interest in picking at the corner of the binding of the top book with his thumb.

Jason stood up off the edge of the bed, walking right in front of Peter. He could now see that Peter hadn't looked up because he was crying. "Aww come on." He used both his thumbs to wipe away Peter's tears, letting his hands rest on either side of Peter's jaw, lifting his head up. They both just looked at each other for a moment before Jason leaned forward and pressed his lips hesitantly into Peter's. Peter's whole body stiffened before he slowly returned the kiss. Jason's sense of relief shattered when Peter pushed him away, effectively dropping all of the books. He pushed against Jason again, moving toward the door, but Jason grabbed his shoulder. "Peter I…"

"Did you sleep with her?" Peter turned sharply, locking eyes with Jason, whose hand was still gripping his arm.

A nervous smile curled Jason's lips. "What?" He let out an equally nervous laugh. "_No_." His smile faded quickly when he saw the look Peter was giving him. "No!" He repeated it firmly.

Peter cocked his head to the side, as if he was judging Jason, and he pulled his arm back from Jason's grasp. "Don't lie to me Jason!"

"God! Why would I sleep with her?"

"I don't know. To fit in? To act straight? Just to keep you from having to ignore someone else's feelings?"

Jason was silent again. How did someone understand something about him so well when even he didn't understand it? "What are you expecting me to say Peter?" He offered nothing more than an exasperated shrug.

The look of utter disappointment on Peter's face was nearly more than Jason could stand. "I'm just sick of being lied to and having people tell me it's for my own good!" He swung the door open, turning again to go.

Desperate for any excuse to keep Peter there, Jason grabbed the closest book on the floor. But the door was open now, so there wasn't much he could say. "Hey man, don't you need your books?" Desperate and pathetic yes, but at least it got Peter to turn around.

He snatched to book harshly from Jason, locking eyes with him one last time. "You've gotten too good at acting Jason."

"I'm not!" He didn't know if it would hurt more in the long run to lie to Peter, or to let him live in blissful denial. It was seemed more natural to go with denial. He pleaded silently for Peter to just believe him.

"Fine Jason." Peter offered a completely empty smile. "Fine. I'll see you at practice tonight."

This time, Jason couldn't find the nerve to call Peter back.


End file.
